Wolfstar headcanons
by forswagienlaurswagen
Summary: Just a place to post my random Wolfstar headcanons.
1. One

_**1. James always knew about the feelings Sirius and Remus had towards each other.**_

He could always tell in the way they look at one another. It was like the way he looked at Lily, although their shy glances at one another probably came off a little less creepy compared to the way James sometimes stared at Lily.

James also knew the exact day when Remus and Sirius first got together. It was a Wednesday. He noticed how at lunch that day they were more hesitant while sitting next to each other, almost like they were afraid of being too close.

A week later, James and Sirius were in the common room working on their Potions homework when James decided to ask Sirius about it. After finally working up the courage, James casually leaned over his homework and whispered, "So, you and Moony, eh?" Sirius just stared back at him for a second before his face broke out into a big grin. "Yeah, me and Moony."


	2. Two

_**2. Remus found the Mirror of Erised in the beginning of his 5****th**** year.**_

It became a habit of his to explore the castle late at night after finishing his prefect duties. One night, Remus was aimlessly roaming around on the seventh floor thinking about wanting to discover something he's never seen before in Hogwarts. Perhaps something that no other student has come across before. After walking back and forth thinking this over and over, Remus noticed a giant door appeared on an empty wall, a door that clearly was not there the time Remus walked passed a few minutes before. After a minute or two of deliberation, Remus decided to enter the room only to find what looked like an abandoned classroom expect with no desks or chairs in sight. The only thing he saw was a giant mirror in the corner of the room. He went straight over to the mirror, his curiosity getting the best of him.

At first when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't see anything different about himself. Then he noticed something was off about his face, that it didn't look quite like how it used to. The three scars that stretched across his face were gone. His reflection smiled at him and Remus felt himself smiling in return. He brought his hands is to his face, feeling them shake a little. His smile quickly faded as he felt the familiar grooves of his scars on his face. Yet the Remus Lupin staring back at him was still scar free. A few seconds later, a figure appeared beside the Remus in the mirror. He looked at the man standing next to his reflection and Sirius Black smirked back at him. Remus eyes moved from Sirius's face down his body to his right hand, which was intertwined with Remus's left.

After returning to his room a half hour later, Remus through a quick glance at Sirius's sleeping form before crawling into his own bed.


	3. Three

_**3. Lily was the first person Remus told about his feelings for Sirius.**_

Or more like, Lily was the first one to figure out his feelings for Sirius. It all started at the beginning of their 5th year. Lily and Remus left a prefect meeting one night and were on their way back to Gryffindor tower when they quite literally ran into Sirius. One moment they were quietly discussing their Charms essay that was due the following week and the next thing they knew Lily was turning a corner and running straight into Sirius Black.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Black!" Lily cried out, rubbing her forehead.

"Now, don't go stealing my line, Evans," Sirius replied, copying her motion with his own hand to his head. "What are you two up to, anyhow? Having a secret rendezvous? Now, what would James think?" He gave them both a disappointing look.

"What, we weren't-," Remus started.

"What does Potter have to do with anything?" Lily interrupted, annoyed. "And for your information, Black, Remus and I were just returning from a prefect meeting. The question that should be asked here is what exactly are _you_ are doing out past curfew, hmm?"

"Oh, you know, causing chaos, torturing Slytherins, blowing things up. Typical Thursday night, really," Sirius replied. Lily caught sight of a piece of parchment that Sirius held behind his back.

Sirius noticed Lily eyeing what was behind his back and made an over exaggerated yawn to try to distract her. "Well, this has all been very fun but I'm quite tired. However, I still have a few more first years to prank before bed. And it's been a while since I paid McGoogles a late night visit. So I really must-"

"Padfoot," Remus interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Moony?"

"Go to back to the common room."

Sirius stared back at Remus for a few seconds and then sigh dramatically. "Fineeee,. And we thought being friends with a prefect would get us perks. Ha. Alas, I will depart for now. But only because it's you, Moony."

He winked at his fellow Marauder and Lily thought she saw Remus's face redden a bit. Sirius then clapped Remus on the shoulder as he walked past them both.

"Goodnight, Evans. 'Night, Moony."

Lily over at Remus and saw him staring at the stop where Sirius just touched him, a blush still on his cheeks. Remus felt Lily looking at her and met her eyes. He gave her a small smile before looking back at where Sirius was standing moments before.

"How long?" Lily asked softly.

"P-pardon?" he replied looking back at the redhead.

"How long have you liked Sirius?"

"What? I-I don't- He's my best mate- I don't-"

"Remus."

Remus was silent for a few moments before realizing it was pointless to deny it, especially to Lily.

"Err, January of 4th year?"

"And does he….?" Lily trailed off.

"No," Remus replied. "He doesn't know. He can't know."

Lily nodded back at the boy and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. Remus smiled at her before they both made their way to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
